Secrets Revealed
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: Sequel to Chris Halliwell. Everything is going good for Chris and Wyatt...until they start getting memories of evil Wyatt and Chris going to past trying to save his dad. Sucky Summary.
1. Wait, you're my teacher?

Sequel to _Chris Halliwell_. Took a while to write it, but I'm getting around to writing again. I've just been out of the whole updating thing. Yeah, it kinda sucks. Okay, it really sucks, but here it is.

_**Christopher Perry - 13  
Wyatt Matthew- 28

* * *

**_

Chris woke up to his alarm blaring. First day of 8th grade. Ugh! He hates school so much, especially since its normal school. He's been asking his dad to send him to Magic School, but he keeps saying no. He just says he needs to attend normal school and that's that.

He hit snooze and laid his head back on his pillow with a soft sigh. Maybe Wyatt over slept. Yeah right, who's he kidding? His never over sleeps, only under sleeps. It's so not fair, he always manages to bust Chris when he tries to sneak out or go somewhere.

"Chris, rise and shine." His dad's voice came with a rasping at his door.

"Go away!" he groaned, burying his head under his pillow. Then the door opened and his dad rubbed his back a little.

"Early bird gets the worm." Wyatt said

"Wha?" Chris asked, still half asleep.

"It means get out of bed before I pull you out of it." Wyatt said and Chris moved his head and looked up at his dad. His chocolate hair messy and everywhere, he rubbed his honey eyes and yawned.

"Can't you ever over sleep?" Chris mumbled

"No, sorry bud. Get up and get dressed." Wyatt said, leaving the room. Chris sighed and sat up, his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor and he instantly pulled his feet up to his chest.

"No way I'm touching this floor." He said and he orbed slippers on his feet before he got up and stumbled over to his closet, tossed on a clean outfit and walked downstairs. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, a dark green jacket, dark blue jeans and green converses. He totally forgot about his hair.

"Woah, what happened to your hair?" Phoebe asked her great nephew.

"Huh?" Chris asked, and Phoebe lightly slapped his head.

"Wake up bed head." Then she walked downstairs.

"Bed head?" he asked and then he walked into the bathroom and sighed when he saw his disheveled hair. "Screw personal gain." And he his hair was nice and smooth and not a hair out of place. "Nah, too perfect." And he shook his head and not it was nicely messed up.

"Perfect."

* * *

Chris walked to the front of his school with his bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Here I come prison." He muttered and he walked over to a picnic table and set his bag down. He sat down and looked around, everyone was running around and talking and getting reacquainted. He should probably say hey to his friends…Nah. They really want to talk to him they'll find him.

"Hi Chris." A group of extremely hot cheerleads said, walking past him.

"Hey." He said, he was quite possibly the hottest guy in school. All girls liked him...if they liked guys.

Then a good-looking guy sat next to him and Chris smiled.

"Hey Ty." Chris said, and Tyler patted his back.

"How you doin' Halliwell?" he asked with a smirk.

"Halliwell?" Chris asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah, isn't it going to be weird having Mr. Halliwell here?" Tyler asked and Chris groaned, bad feeling right.

"You have _no_ idea." Chris said

Wyatt was going to a teacher this year. A history teacher and Chris knew his dad was going to end up being one of his teachers, which means he won't get away with anything in his worst subject. He always gives the Social Studies teachers a hard time, it's his thing. All the teachers know it, even if they are the ones teaching that class. They've all heard stories about thee Chris Halliwell. He was born to cause trouble.

"Chris! Heads up!" Quinn Mann yelled and Chris quickly looked in the direction and caught a football before it could hit him.

"Dude! One word! Practice!" Chris yelled, throwing it back to him and Tyler laughed and Chris smiled.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell walked into the school, nervous as ever. Sure, he can handle Chris, but like 387 students? That's another quest on its own. 

He headed for the office to find out which room he had and to pick up all his schedules and class lists.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked

"Yeah, I'm a new teacher." Wyatt said

"Wyatt?" the lady asked

"Yep." And she smiled.

"Good luck." And she handed him a medium sized box. (**AN: I honestly have no idea what new teachers do. I'm a pain in the butt student. Not teacher.) **

"Thanks." He muttered and he turned and walked out. The box had his room number written on it, 715 (**AN: Cough cough, not my U.S. History class room number, never! Hehe) **

He stopped a group of teachers down his hall, so he continued walking, they all looked at him.

"You new?" a guy asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said nodding.

"I'm David." He said, and Wyatt shook his hand.

"Wyatt."

"I'm Lisa, that's Randy, Jake, and Miranda."

"Nice to meet you."

"How old are you?" Miranda asked, "You look really young."

"Not really. I'm 28."

"You are young! Welcome to the teacher club." Jake laughed

"Thanks." Wyatt said with a smile.

"What subject do you have?"

"Uhh Social Studies." Wyatt said, and they all said, "Ouch!"

"What?" he asked, nervously.

"You have the worst kid in the world. He's a total pain in the butt for social studies teachers." Randy said

"What's his name?" Wyatt asked, so he can watch out for him.

"Chris Halliwell."

Wyatt froze and he started laughing.

"What?" Lisa asked

"Christopher Halliwell? He's the pain in the butt?" Wyatt asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Yeah…why?"

"My names Wyatt Halliwell." He said and their mouths dropped open.

"How are you related to him?"

"He's my son. So I think I can keep control of him." Wyatt said with a smirk. They laughed.

"Chris has finally met his end." Jake laughed

"Oh yeah. He tries anything I think a months grounding would work." Wyatt smiled

"Don't you love that? I wish my kid was in my classes." Miranda said

Then the 10-minute bell rang.

"I gotta go get ready. Nice meeting you all." Wyatt said and they said bye and Wyatt walked into his classroom. He looked around and smiled slightly.

Then he set his stuff down, took it out, and looked through the class lists for his son. He spotted Chris name in his 3rd period class.

"Perfect."

* * *

"This day is lasting too long." Chris complained 

"Yeah!" Whitney agreed

"Who do you have next?" Chris asked

"Ummm…Mr. Jackson." She said, "You?"

"Uhhh." Chris said taking his schedule out and he paled. "My dad."

"Oh, good luck." She said, before she walked off and Chris trudged to his dad's class room. He was the first one and saw his dad sitting at his desk with his feet up on his desk, reading a magazine. He walked to the back and set his stuff down.

"Hey dad." He said, and Wyatt looked at him and smiled.

"Hey bud. Hope you'll go easy on me." Wyatt said and Chris smiled.

"If your lucky." He said

"Well, in here I'm Mr. Halliwell, got it?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded.

"Yes sir." He said, saluting and students started piling in.

Once the bell rang, Wyatt stood up and walked to the front and they all went silent.

"Hey all. I'm Mr. Halliwell, raise your hand when I say your name…Beth Aarons?"

"Here." And she rose her hand, and went through them, skipping Chris.

"Anyone I miss?" he asked and Chris raised his hand. "I got you already."

"Okay, anyone have any questions?" and hands shot up.

"Uhh…Marie." He said and she smiled.

"How old are you?" she asked in a daze staring at Wyatt.

"I'm 28 and way to old for any of you." He said, "Jack."

"Is Chris your son?" he asked

"Yes he is."

"Lucky." A girl whispered to Chris, who snorted in reply.

"Does he get off easy in here?"

"Uhh no. Trust me he'll get in trouble as easy as the rest of you…right Chris?"

"Yes m'am." He said, causing everyone to laugh, and Wyatt just sighed and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Right Christopher?" he asked again.

"Yes Mr. Halliwell." He said, knowing when his dad used his full name he meant business. Wyatt then smiled.

"Anyone else?" Chris raised his hand. "Anyone?" Chris waved his hand. "No one has a question?"

"Dad pick me!" Chris whispered loudly, some people sniggered. Wyatt sighed.

"Chris." He said

"Yeah it's not so much a question as a statement, I need lunch money." Chris said and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"I gave it to you this morning."

"Right." Chris said

"I'll talk about it later. Now. Books, moan and groan." Wyatt said and they all moaned.

"Luckily you won't be using them for a while." Everyone cheered. "When I call out your name come get one."

"Beth, Allison, Ethan, Collin and Ryan." He said and they all walked up and grabbed a book and Wyatt wrote down the number. "Sam, David, Kyle, Wendy, Mary, Liz and Christopher."

Chris sighed and he got up, grabbed a book, and turned to leave.

"Chris." Wyatt said and he turned to look at him. "Book number."

"666." He said

"Christopher, book number. I'm not playing around in here. Got it?" Wyatt asked and Chris sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, 283." He said

"Thank you." Wyatt said and Chris walked back to his seat.

The class passed without any more problems, Chris keeping quiet and behaving…at least for this class.

* * *

Lunch approached quickly. Chris was heading the lines with his friends when he remembered he had no money. 

"I'll be back." And he ran down the halls to his dad's room. Wyatt was in there with Mrs. Robinson(Lisa), Mr. Derbyshire(Randy), Hr. Hall(David), Mr. Thomas (Jake), and Ms. Evans. He froze at the door.

This is bad, so very bad.

"Uhh dad." He said and everyone looked at him. "Or is it Mr. Halliwell?"

"Dad for now." Wyatt said

"Oh, I need lunch money, I accidentally left the money at home." Chris said and Wyatt pulled out his wallet and Chris walked over to him. Wyatt handed him a 20.

"Thanks, bye."

"Chris!" Wyatt said and Chris turned to look at him. "Be good for your other teachers alright?"

Chris just pouted, but nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah." He said

"Promise Chris." Wyatt said and Chris groaned and tilted his head to the side.

"Dad honestly. I'm 13, my life is about causing problems." Chris said and Wyatt looked at him.

"I promise." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Any problem with him, tell me." Wyatt said

"Done deal." David said and they went back to eating.

* * *

Chris was walking around the school looking for his dad. He sighed and sensed for him and realized he was in the bathroom, luckily not the teacher one. He wants to know if his dad can give him a ride. He walked into the bathroom and Wyatt walked out of the stall. 

"Hey." Wyatt said, washing his hands.

"Hey dad, can you give me a ride?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said, and he dried his hands and looked at Chris. "Let's go." And they headed out of the bathroom and to the main doors.

"So, I heard you were good today." Wyatt said, putting an arm around Chris's shoulders.

"You did ask me to be right?" Chris asked, looking up at his dad.

"Right. I just thought you'd forget about it." Wyatt said

"Maybe tomorrow I'll have some fun." Chris said

"Nothing to big okay?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded.

"M'kay." He said

"Overall was it that bad having me at school with you?" Wyatt asked

"Nah, not bad at all really." Chris said, "I got lunch money and a ride."

"You're so privileged." Wyatt laughed

"I know." Chris said and they made it to the doors. Chris smirked.

"Race you to the car old man." Chris said

"Who are you calling old?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Yes or no?" Chris asked and Wyatt started running.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Chris's voice echoed through the school and he took off running after his dad.

* * *

Your thoughts? Should I keep going or not? Tell me with a review. 


	2. Spells and Backfires

I own nothing! But the plot, I guess that's mine. Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

"...As the harbinger of America's westward expansion, the Oregon Trail was the pathway to the Pacific for fur traders, gold seekers, missionaries and others. Today, more than 2,000 miles of trail ruts and traces can still be seen in the vast undeveloped western lands – reminders of the sacrifices, struggles, and triumphs of early American travelers and settlers." Wyatt said and he heard laughing for the thousandth time come from behind him. 

"Okay, shut up take notes, and Chris come sit at my desk." Wyatt said

"What? No!" Chris cried

"ASD (After school detention) or come sit at my desk." Wyatt said and Chris grabbed his piece of paper and a pencil and sat at his dad's desk. Wyatt walked over, took the paper, looked at it, and ran a hand over his face as he sighed. "Go out in the hall Chris. I'm done."

"I'll take notes." Chris said softly. Sensing his dad's headache.

"No, no you won't. I know you Chris, you won't take notes! You'll write a note, then you'll fail the test and I'll have to give you an F and then you'll be in even bigger trouble, and...I'm wasting my breath." Wyatt said

"1 chance?" Chris asked

"It wasn't until 1836 that the first wagons were used on the trek from Missouri to Oregon. A missionary party headed by Marcus Whitman and his wife Narcissa bravely set out to reach the Willamette Valley. Though the Whitman's were forced to abandon their wagons..." Wyatt said

20 minutes later Wyatt's headache was gone and he was finished with the notes. He walked over to Chris, put his hand on the chair, leaned down a little, and looked at Chris's notes. He had nice short to the point notes, and Wyatt smiled.

"Good job bud." And he resisted the urge to kiss his head. Chris just patted his head with a smirk and Wyatt kissed his head.

"Okay so, I'm not grounded?" Chris asked

"Nope. You guys can do what you want for the rest of the period." Wyatt announced and shooed Chris out of his chair and sat down and looked through a magazine as the kids quietly talked.

Then Chris walked up and sat on his desk, and Wyatt slowly looked up at him, still looking at his magazine also.

"Yes?"

"Hi." Chris said with a smile.

"What?" Wyatt asked

"Ah, nothin!" Chris shrugged

"Okay...then go away." Wyatt said

"Dad...you uhhh you might wanna..." Chris started

"Fix whatever you're talking about." He sighed

"Right-e-o." Chris said, hopping off the desk.

* * *

_"Kill her!" Wyatt said, and Chris saw a brute demon walk over and start to break every bone in her body. He couldn't believe his dad! Why would he do that? Then he made a little whimper noise, from hearing the loud scream, that's the reason he was awake, because of a loud scream. But that whimper got Wyatt's attention and he immediately looked at the door, with a look that could kill_

_"What are you doing down here Christopher!?!" Wyatt hissed, as he started to walk to the door_

_"I'm sworry" he said as he started to back up_

_"I asked why are you down here" Wyatt hissed again, as he grabbed Chris's wrist_

_"You're hurtwing me daddy" Chris whined as he started to cry a little_

_"No I'm not, I'm not holding you tight enough, now what are you doing down here?" he asked_

_"I hweard a scweam, so I came down" he said trying not to cry_

_"Well, go upstairs and never come down here again" he said "Nala!" he screamed, a demon appeared "Take him to his room, and make sure he NEVER comes down here again!" he said as he walked back in to the room and slammed the door shut. _

Chris woke up with a jolt. He looked around his room, he sighed and lid back down. Stupid nightmare, his dad wouldn't kill any one, he can't even kill a pesky fly, he says they should catch it and put it outside and Chris killed it and everyone laughed cause Wyatt didn't even get done talking.

Then he heard noises outside and it thundered.

"I'm such a baby." He muttered, running out of his room and he quietly slipped into his dad's bed. Wyatt was peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. Chris snuggled into the covers and his dad opened his honey eyes.

"Chris?" he asked sleepily and he rubbed his eyes a little, and then he looked at his 13 year old and smiled, Chris looked like he was five again.

"Yeah dad?" Chris asked

"This _is_ my bed isn't it?" Wyatt asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Chris said and his dad stopped looking around.

"What happened?" he asked

"Nothing, just a nightmare, then loud noises and thunder...plus rain and lighting." Chris said and Wyatt smiled slightly and laid back down. They remained quiet until thunder and lighting had to ruin it. Chris jumped and was shaking a little, so Wyatt pulled him close and draped an arm over his chest, and Chris gripped onto him like when he was younger and Wyatt couldn't help but smile at that.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes with a yawn, and snuggled into his pillows, the blankets, and kinda Chris. And a few seconds later sleep washed over him.

_"My Lord...Prince Christopher is...using his powers to kill your demons." A demon said to him. _

_"I'll deal with it. Leave." Wyatt ordered coldly before flaming out and saw Chris torturing a demon. "Christopher, stop it." _

_Chris blinked and the demons head was on fire and Wyatt backhanded him and he hit the floor, and started crying. _

_"Oh suck it up! I hardly even touched you." Wyatt sneered and the 5 year old stood up and rubbed his eyes. "What did I tell you about killing my demons!?" _

_Chris shrugged, and Wyatt's eyes narrowed. _

_"What's that? You wanna kill a witch? I can have that arranged." Wyatt said, grabbing his arm and Chris started struggling and crying. Then he flamed them to a cell. Wyatt pushed Chris on the ground and looked at the Resistance members. _

_"Why hello again, get up Christopher." He snapped and Chris shook his head and Wyatt grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "I don't have very much patience Christopher." And he handed him an atheme. "Kill...her." pointing at a witch. _

_"No." Chris said and Wyatt grabbed his hand, pulled him over to the witch, and made him grip the atheme and he plunged it into the witches stomach and the others started yelling and cursing. _

_"So much fun." Wyatt smirked, and Chris started crying again. "Oh shut the hell up you pathetic bastard!" _

Wyatt's eyes snapped open and he took several deep breathes. What the hell was that!? He quickly looked in front of him and saw Chris sound asleep. He sighed, relived. He laid his head back on his pillow and just couldn't sleep.

* * *

Chris woke up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around the room and outside the window and smiled widely. He was shocked when he saw his dad still asleep! He quickly looked at the clock at it was beeping loudly and had 7:45 showing! His dad overslept! That's never happened! He smirked and shook his dad. 

"Come on young man get up." He said with a chuckle, his dad mumbled something that sounded much like, "5 more minutes mom", and he buried his head under his pillow.

"Early bird gets the...what was it again?" he asked himself, and he thought about it for a minute before he shrugged and pushed Wyatt out of the bed and Wyatt cursed loudly, and looked up and saw Chris looking at him from the edge of the bed with a smirk. Then he reached over and pushed the snooze button.

"Oh my god!" Wyatt shouted when he read the time and he took off running for the bathroom. Chris just smiled and snuggled back into the covers. He opened his eyes about 2 minutes later and saw his dad soaked and only wearing a towel run into the closet.

_"Should I tell him? Ummm...nah! Let him panic...I think he needs it." _Chris thought with a smile and he closed his eyes again.

"Christopher! Get up!"

"No way!" Chris protested

"You're going to be late!" Wyatt snapped

"For my beauty sleep." Chris said with a smirk and he saw his dad trying to fix his tie.

"Get up now!" Wyatt ordered

"Dad! There's snow everywhere." Chris said and Wyatt looked out the window and his mouth opened. Chris wasn't lying. There was snow _everywhere_. He turned on the TV, put it on the right channel, and watched the school cancellations. Adams, Alexander, Baker...aw crap!

"Go back to sleep." Wyatt sighed, pulling off his tie, and he took off his shoes and socks, then put his pajama's on again. Then he slipped into his bed, with his back to Chris.

"Dad...are you mad?" Chris asked

"Why?" Wyatt asked, with his eyes closed, he was tired, he kept on having nightmares and he finally got to sleep and Chris woke him up.

"I didn't tell you right away." Chris said

"It's fine. Sleep."

"Dad...did you have any bad dreams?" Chris asked and Wyatt's brows furrowed and he turned to faced his son and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah...why?" Wyatt asked

"What were they about?" Chris asked, ignoring his dad's question.

"What about you?" Wyatt asked

"You." Chris said

"Mine were about me too." Wyatt said, lying on his back and he looked at the ceiling.

"We're you wearing lots of black?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said quietly.

"I think we had the same dream." Chris said

"Tell me about yours." Wyatt said

"You were killing a witch...or you were telling a-"

"Brute demon to." Wyatt finished

"Yeah." Chris said

"Then I yelled at you, hurt you and kicked you out." Wyatt said

"Pretty much...but I was like 3 and that never happened." Chris said, confused.

"That dream kept on playing along with another one." Wyatt said

"What was the other one about?" Chris asked

"You. You were about...5, and you were killing my demons...so I hit you and you started crying and then I made you kill a witch." Wyatt said

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

"I don't know what it means." Wyatt said

"Dad...I think we should cast a spell...try to find out." Chris said and Wyatt smiled and got up.

"Now's a good time since we're both nice and awake." Wyatt said and they walked to the attic still in their pajamas.

2 hours later they finally had a spell.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Chris asked his dad.

"Yeah, I did make it right?" Wyatt asked with a smirk and Chris smiled faintly. "Hey, trust me bud, it'll work."

"If you say so, but I have a bad feeling about this." Chris said

"Everything...will...be...fine." Wyatt said with a smile, his son sure was worrying more then usual. He's usually the one who wants to try it even if he isn't positive it'll work.

_Dreams we can not place _

_Through time and space _

_Let us see the true wrap _

_Hurry up and cut the crap  
(_**AN:**_ I suck at spells and rhyming in general! Sorry.) _

"I don't know if it really needed the last line." Chris said and Wyatt shrugged then a portal opened.

"That's not in the plan." Wyatt said before he yelled as he was pulled to the portal.

"NO! Dad!" Chris yelled, trying to grab him but an invisible shield seemed to be in front of him holding him back, and then his dad went through and it shut and the shield disappeared. Chris ran to the wall and hit it.

"Ugh! Damn it!" he cursed and it opened. Only he walked back quickly, he just wasn't sure. Then his dad was thrown into the attic. He ran to him and got on his knees next to him.

"Dad! Are you okay? Where'd you go?" he asked and his dad rolled over and Chris gasped and fell backwards on his butt. This wasn't his dad. It was Lord Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

* * *

Haha! Cliffe! I know...I suck. I'll try an update soon! Piper, Phoebe, and Paige should probably be in the next chapter, also where did our Wyatt go? 


	3. What's going on?

I do not own Charmed

Hey! I stayed home today cause I feel like crap, but I had to write this for ya.

* * *

"Ugh." LWyatt (Lord Wyatt) groaned, pushing himself up a little and he saw his son...only...it wasn't _his _son.

Chris quickly got up and backed away from LWyatt.

"C-Crystals!" he yelled, and they circled LWyatt and a shield appeared around him. "Grandma!"

He instantly heard 3 sets of feet running up the stairs, and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked in, and froze in shock when they saw LWyatt.

"Oh my god." Piper whispered

"What the hell is going on!?" LWyatt yelled

"Chris...what happened?" Phoebe asked

"Me and dad had nightmares, so...he decided we should cast a spell, and it backfired and sent him somewhere and him to us." Chris said

"We need to get him back as soon as possible." Paige said, walking over to the book, and she flipped though.

"Excuse me. Think you can explain?" LWyatt asked

"Umm, I just did." Chris said

"No, explain why _I'm _here." He said, "Where's the spell?"

"That's it!" Chris yelled, "I'll just reword it." And he went to work, while LWyatt kept rambling.

"Okay, this should do it."

_Dreams we couldn't place _

_Through time and space _

_Fix what was cast_

_Bring my dad home fast _

Nothing.

"That should've worked!" Chris yelled frustrated, and then a portal opened and Wyatt flew out and crashed into boxes and he groaned. "Dad!" and he ran forward, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Whoa, I'm back?" he asked, and he saw himself standing in the cage. "This is so not good."

"Where'd you go?" Chris asked

"Past. 2004 actually, quite odd." Wyatt said

"Can you please just send me home!?" LWyatt snapped

"Me...Chill." Wyatt said, getting up. "Mom...you don't think your past selves would come here do you?"

"Maybe...you told us you were from the future...but nothing else." Piper said, her memory's altering.

"This is soo bad." Wyatt said, running a hand though his blonde curls.

"Cool! Past grams." Chris said

"Christopher, this is bad. Very bad. What don't you get about that?" Wyatt asked

"Sorry...think we can put a muzzle on the other you?" Chris asked since LWyatt once more rambling.

"Muzzle!" Wyatt yelled and one appeared, and LWyatt yelled something, but they could barley hear it.

"Okay, downstairs." And yet another portal opened. "Aw crap."

Then the past Charmed Ones walked though. They instantly saw older them, 2 of the same men, and a teenager.

"Who are you?" pPhoebe (Past people have P's in front of their names, Lord Wyatt has a L, and everyone else is simply Chris or Wyatt, hope that helps.) asked

"I'm Wyatt." He said

"You're my son?" pPiper asked

"Pretty much." Wyatt said

"Who're you then?" pPiper asked, Chris.

"Chris."

"Chris..."

"He's my son." Wyatt said

"Oh. Then you're us?" pPaige asked, the Charmed Ones nodded.

"Yes, about 28 years in the future." Piper said with a little smile.

"Oh." pPiper said

"Wait, Wyatt you can't have a son as old as Chris." pPhoebe said

"Uhh...I had him a little early."

"How early?" pPiper asked

"15 early." Wyatt said, walking over to the book.

"WHAT!?" pPiper asked

"Hi grams!" Chris said with a smile, waving.

"Uh hi." pPiper said, and Piper smiled and rubbed Chris's back a little, before guiding him next to Wyatt.

"How'd you get me back?" Wyatt asked

"Fixed _your_ spell." Chris said, "The spell that made this chaos."

"I didn't know it would."

"I said I had a bad feeling and you said it was nothing, and not to worry. This is my bad feeling." Chris said

"Sorry, sheesh." Wyatt said, and a portal opened yet again.

"Who now!?" Chris moaned, and he saw himself walk though. "Of course."

"Whoa. You're me."

"I'm not you, you're me." Chris said

"We're each other." Christopher(our normal Chris is still Chris, and Lord Wyatt's son is Christopher) said

"Okay. Other world son is Christopher, Chris _my_ son is Chris. Got it?" Wyatt asked, and they nodded. "Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"My dad's gone and I cast a spell to take me to him and I'm here." He said, and he saw LWyatt in a crystal cage with a muzzle and he burst out laughing.

"I think I need that muzzle." Christopher said with a smirk.

"All yours." Chris said

"Boys, downstairs, sisters, kitchen. Me...stay where you are." Wyatt said

"You can't boss me around young man." pPiper said

"Mom, please. I need quiet."

"Come on." Chris said to Christopher, and they headed to Chris's room.

"Okay, let's go. We can talk." Piper said, herding everyone out of the attic and downstairs.

"Muzzle." Wyatt said, orbing it off of LWyatt.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, can I let you out or not?"

"You're me. I won't kill you or anyone in the house." LWyatt said

"Okay. Rule 1. Don't go anywhere out of the manor. Rule 2. Don't kill anyone unless it's a demon. Rule 3. Don't order around demons." Wyatt said

"Rule 4. Get a life." LWyatt said, and Wyatt narrowed his eyes.

"I have one thanks." And he kicked a crystal.

"Don't lie to yourself." LWyatt said, then he froze.

"Weird." They both said, and Wyatt shrugged it off.

"Help me." He said and LWyatt walked over and they started working on a plan.

* * *

"So...what's it like?" Chris asked 

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked, as he sat on Chris's bed.

"Being the sources son." Chris said

"Oh, that. Not bad most of time, lots of demons to hunt things to do." Christopher said

"Wonder if they're killing each other." Chris said

"Wanna find out?" Christopher asked with a mischievous smirk, and Chris smirked also.

"Let's go."

* * *

Yeah, I know. Pretty short but it's something. Sorry if I'm confusing you, but I tried to make it as easy to understand as possible. I have a prequelish oneshot for this! Check it out and don't forget to review! 


	4. Vegas baby!

I do not own Charmed

Hey! I really only have about 2 more chapters planned out, so I thought I'd let you know! On with the story and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Hmmm...They're just talking." Chris whispered 

"I know." Christopher whispered back.

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"How come you dad doesn't seem evil?" Chris asked

"Be evil to whom? I mean, we're his sons. That's him and then grandma and the aunts. We could take him easily, and his self would be a bit harder. Grandma would chew his ear off!" Christopher said

"Oh, I guess you're right." Chris said

"What now?"

"I have an idea." Chris said, and he put his hand on Christopher's shoulder and orbed them out.

---------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Christopher asked

"Vegas." And Chris led them into the bathroom and he glamoured into a 22 year old. "Your turn."

"Uhh...I don't know."

"Aren't you evil?" Chris asked

"No! Never." Christopher said, and Chris glamoured him, and then handed him an I.D. "Where in the world did you get this!?"

"Hello, I'm a witch. Okay, my names Spencer Montgomery and you're my twin Sebastian." Chris said

"Yeah, I can see that." Christopher muttered, and Chris pulled him outside, and his mouth opened.

"Let's have some fun." Christopher said with a smirk, and the 2 looked at each other and ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the boys?" Piper asked walking into the attic.

"Chris's room." LWyatt answered

"Uh no, no they're not." pPiper said as the boys walked into the room.

"Hey what's up?" Chris asked

"Where'd you go?" LWyatt asked

"Oh...umm..."

"Christopher. Tell me." LWyatt said

"Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm." Christopher hummed and Chris smiled.

"Okay, let's try it this way."

"Ground the magic of the youngest Halliwell-" Wyatt started

"Vegas!" Chris screamed, and the sisters laughed at the look on Wyatt's face.

"Vegas?" he asked

"Umm..." Chris said, and he pulled out a wad of money and put it in Wyatt's hand. "Happy birthday!"

"It's not my birthday." Wyatt said, putting the money in his pocket. "But I'll keep the money and expect a real gift on my real birthday."

"Uh huh." Chris said, nodding.

"Also, we have a spell that should get me and you back Chris...topher." LWyatt said, remembering the names.

"No! You can't leave yet!" Chris protested

"Yeah! I don't wanna leave yet!" Christopher added

"You're the same person, so you just protested with yourself. Congrats. Cast it." LWyatt said to Wyatt.

"_Send them back, _

_Just before this happened,_

_So their memories are black, _

_Never for them to remember."_

A portal opened.

"Okay, let's go." LWyatt said

"No, dad...please?"

"Christopher, this isn't our world. Us being here could be ruining the entire world everywhere! It could unravel the fabric of time!" LWyatt said

"I don't get it, but fine. See ya later me." Christopher said

"Bye." Chris said, and Christopher and LWyatt walked through the portal.

"Now for you guys." Wyatt said, looking at the past people.

"What about us?" pPhoebe asked

"We need to send you back and fast. It took almost 4 hours just for that spell, so I think you'll be here for the night." Wyatt said, running a hand through his hair, tiredly.

"Dad...our spell hasn't played out." Chris said

"What do you mean bud?" Wyatt asked

"We wanted to find out about the nightmares right? We've learned nothing." Chris said

"Actually...we can fill in the blanks." Piper said

"What?" Wyatt asked

"Maybe you should sit down." Paige said, and they both sat on the couch.

"Okay. About 29 years ago and man came here from the future. He was here to save you Wyatt, but someone else came and took his back to the future before he could do that." Piper started

"Save me? From what?" Wyatt asked

"Yourself." Phoebe answered

"Huh?" he asked

"You turned evil honey. Who you were just left the attic." Piper said with a slight smile.

"Wait, all our nightmares were about him?" Chris asked

"Yes."

"What happened?" Chris asked

"We went to the future after the man and found out his true identity."

"Who was it?" Wyatt asked

"His name is Christopher Perry Halliwell." Piper said with a soft smile.

"Me?" Chris asked

"Yeah. You came back to save your dad, but he came and got you. Leaving us to vanquish...anyways. You're good and that's all that matters."

"You mean Chris Perry is my grandson?" pPiper asked

"Yeah." Piper laughed

"How? He's in his twenties and this Chris is 13."

"Easy. Glamouring." Wyatt answered, looking down at hs son.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Chris said, holding up his hands. "Okay, maybe it was, but it wasn't _me_."

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not?" Chris asked with a smirk and Wyatt ruffled his hair and then hugged him.

"Thanks bud." He whispered

"No problem." Chris said back.

"That is so sweet." pPhoebe said, and both men rolled their eyes.

"Typical Phoebe, no matter what time she's from."

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm about to go to Wal-Mart and I thought I'd give you a chapter. I might update again tonight!


	5. Things Keep Getting Better and Better

**_I don't own Charmed_**

* * *

Chris was in heaven. How could he not be? 2 grandmas. They've been cleaning and cooking for him, and doing everything! Plus its snow day...could it get any better?

"Guys, stop treating him like a Prince." Wyatt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We aren't, here you go honey." Piper said, placing a plate of perfect food in front of him. Wyatt grabbed it and walked over to the trash can and dumped it in.

"_Yes_ you are. Stop it." Wyatt said, "I don't want a spoiled brat for a kid." And he grabbed a box of cereal, "Cereal will do just fine, won't it Chris?"

"Yes sir." Chris sighed, and he got bowls and spoon as he dad got milk.

"That took a long time to make." pPiper said

"Don't care. No offence." Wyatt said, before he took a bite of cereal.

"But our meal was much healthier."

"Dad, you're right; I feel like a spoiled brat. Thank you for showing me the errors of my ways." Chris said and Wyatt smirked and continued to eat the sugar coated cereal. "Oh, by the way, are you turning 23 for the 5th time?"

"Yep." Wyatt said, taking another bite of cereal.

"'Kay, just checking, gotta get the right age on your cake, plus 23 is much easier then 29." He smirked

"Grounding you for a year is much easier then for a week." Wyatt said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled, "You're 22."

"Yeah, I know." Wyatt said

"So...am I turning 7 too?" Chris asked

"Yup. You were better behaved at 7 too."

"Gee, thanks." Chris said

"So, when's that spell going to be ready?" pPiper asked

"Why do you ask?" Wyatt asked

"I need to have a nice conversation with my grandson." pPiper said

"Oh...did I forget to mention I'm sending you back to before this happened? You won't remember a thing." Wyatt said

"No! You can't do that."

"I have to, or I might risk Chris not being born somehow, I'm not changing that." Wyatt said firmly.

"Oh, alright." pPiper sighed in defeat.

"Good."

* * *

"Alright, so, you won't remember anything." Wyatt said, "Right?"

"Right." The past sisters sighed.

"No spells?"

"No spells."

"No potions?"

"No potions."

"No nothing?"

"No nothing."

"Alright, cast it Chris." Wyatt said and Chris read the spell and the portal opened, they hugged them goodbye and the past Charmed Ones slowly walked through the portal.

"Okay...now back to normal life." Wyatt said

"Normal?" Chris asked, and Wyatt shrugged.

"As normal as we can get." Wyatt said, wrapping an arm around Chris's neck, and Chris snorted.

"Normal isn't in the Halliwell Dictionary."

-----------------------------------------------

Chris sighed and tapped his pencil tiredly. He was _soooo_ bored! Then his phone vibrated a little, so he glanced up and saw his dad totally into teaching, and blocking him out so he slipped his phone out of his pocket and read the message.

_Stuck in Davis, what's up wif u? _

_- Dick_

**_Lol, well...Dick...you're a total moron! _**

**_- Chris _**

_Just wanted 2 try somethin new _

_- Ty_

**_U did. Trust me. U did. _**

**_- Chris _**

_Good! So, where r u? _

_- Ty _

**_Mr. Halliwell's class _**

**_- Chris _**

_R U serious!?! _

_- Ty _

**_Yup, did I forget 2 tell u he's mi teacher? _**

**_- Chris _**

_Uh yeah! MAJOR YEAH! _

_- Ty _

**_Whoops. He's my teacher. _**

**_- Chris _**

_Ya think? _

_- Ty _

**_Yup, that's y I'm n his class. _**

**_- Chris _**

_Sarcastic Chris, sarcastic. _

_- Ty _

**_Dirk! _**

**_- Chris _**

Chris slowly looked up when he saw a shadow. Wyatt. He had his arms over his chest, and looked pretty pissed.

"Am I interrupting?" Wyatt asked

"Uhh, no, never." Chris said, and Wyatt grabbed the phone.

"You know, I thought you'd know by now not to text message people." Wyatt said, "I have to take it now."

"But dad! You're my dad!" Chris said

"Your point?" Wyatt asked

"Parent's have to come get the phone now, you're my parent and you did your job." He said, reaching for the phone and Wyatt slapped his hand. "Ow!" and he rubbed his hand.

"That's just too bad. No phone for a month." And it vibrated and Wyatt smiled.

"Okay class, change of plans. Today were learning about text messaging." Wyatt said, before he walked to his desk and sat on it and opened the message.

"Dad! I mean, Mr. Halliwell!" Chris cried

"Dirk? Dude you're a fag." Wyatt read, "Hmm, not very appropriate huh? Hmm, what should you say Chris?" and he glanced up and saw his sons pleading eyes. "How about..." and he typed something and hit send. "Let's see if he can tell the difference."

"Dad..." Chris said

"Get the point yet Christopher? I'm not messing with you. I'm sick and tired of all the disrespect. Just because you're my son _doesn't _mean you can do what you want when you want. I thought you already understood that." He said, strictly.

"I didn't text him first!" Chris cried

"No, but you didn't tell him not to text you did you?" Wyatt asked

"No."

"That's my point exactly. Go to the office, stay there till the bell rings, I'll have a detention slip for you then."

Chris just gathered all his stuff and left the room, without a single complaint or anything.

"Okay, umm, what was I saying?"

------------------------------------------------

Chris slowly walked down the halls back to his dad's...Mr. Halliwell's classroom. He felt like crap; he didn't mean to cause a problem, really he didn't, it just...happened that way. He walked up to the desk and saw the slip on the edge and his dad grading tests. He silently grabbed the slip and headed back out the hall.

"Chris."

Chris turned his head and saw his dad looking at him.

"Come 'ere." Wyatt added and Chris walked back over.

"Yeah?" and Wyatt set his phone on the desk in front of him. "You can keep it like you said."

"Alright...I need to talk to you."

"About my behavior?" Chris asked

"No." Wyatt sighed and he held up Chris's test and Chris winced. 33 percent. "Sit down." Chris looked around and grabbed a chair and sat next to his dad.

"Okay, what happened? I know you studied, I saw you." Wyatt said

"Oh, um, I just, uh, you see, I..."

"You didn't really study did you?" Wyatt asked

"No." Chris said quietly.

"Well, that was a pretty big chunk of your grade Chris. You got 33 out of 80 points. Other words; you failed." Wyatt said

"So...can I retake it or something?" Chris asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning during homeroom, just like everyone else. I suggest you study this time."

"Alright." Chris said, before he grabbed his slip and stuff and left the room, before he froze and bit his lip. Then he slowly back peddled and stood in the doorway. "Mr. Halliwell?"

"What?" Wyatt asked, a little shocked.

"Can you, um, help me?" Chris asked

"Yeah, if you're really willing to try, I'll help you." Wyatt said

"Alright...thanks dad."

"You're welcome." Wyatt said and Chris left the room again and Wyatt shook his head, smiling, before he went back to grading...

"So, what happened?" Ryan Fields asked at lunch.

"I have a detention like he said." Chris said, before he ate a French fry.

"That's all?" Olivia Rude asked

"Pretty much." Chris shrugged

"So, what'd you get on your mid-term?"

"No guess there." Chris muttered, looking at it. Pretty much all F's. "I'm surprised my dad hasn't yelled at me yet."

"Maybe he's going to wait till you get home." Sam Sanders said

"Hopefully." Chris said, and he saw the teachers and he took a deep breath. He quickly got up and ran after them.

"Mr. Thomas!" Chris screamed and they all stopped as Chris ran up to them. "Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"My grade." Chris said

"I'm not changing it." He said

"I know, I wasn't going to ask you to." Chris said

"Then alright, I'll be back." He said to everyone else and Wyatt gave his son and questing look and Chris ignored it as he walked off a little bit with the teacher.

"So, what about it?"

"I was wondering if I could re take the test." Chris said

"Excuse me?" he asked

"The test we just took, can I re take it?"

"Uhh yeah, of course you can." He said, looking shocked.

"Okay, thanks, when?"

"Tomorrow during homeroom?"

"I can't, I have to take another test then."

"The day after tomorrow, don't forget."

"I promise I won't." Chris said

"Is that all?"

"For now, yea, thanks." Chris said

"No problem." Mr. Thomas said as Chris walked back to his table and he walked back to the teachers.

"What's up?" Wyatt asked

"What'd you do to him today?"

"Nothing really. Why?" Wyatt asked

"He just asked to re take a test he bombed."

"Oh really?" Wyatt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jake said

"Alright." Wyatt smiled


End file.
